All I want for Christmas is you
by CopraMeow
Summary: Christmas special for "Light my tiki doll" How could Thorianna forget Christmas?


Summary: Kinda sequelish for Light My Tiki Doll – XMAS SPECIAL! How could Thorianna forget Christmas?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail sadly

********************** All I want for Christmas is you ********************

*Thorianna's POV*

I yawned and stretched on my bed. Pepe was snoring at the end curled up in a ball. I smiled and leaned back in the soft sheets. It's ours finally.

After all that with Aspera Luna I started working like a madwoman and collecting money. Now, both me and Pepe had our home. A small house near the forest. And our guild.

I giggled. Our guild. Never thought I'd think something like that.

˝Hrmkgj˝ - a grumpy voice came from the other side.

˝Pepe? G'morning!˝- I said cheerfully as my Exceed companion glared.

˝Too ungh˝ - he said and burrowed himself under the blanket. I threw a pillow at him.

˝It's almost midday! Get up˝- I pulled the blanket of him and laughed at the mock glares he was giving. He was the grumpiest morning person, or cat? You'd ever met. Seriously no one is as grumpy as he is.

I got out of bed, maybe some late breakfast would do me good. White.

Why is it white outside?

I made my way to the window slowly and gasped. Snow. Everything was covered with the fluffy stuff.

The whole forest looked magical.

˝It's teh 24th Ria˝ - Pepe said next to me rubbing his eyes.

˝And? Ohhh. But we didn't decorate or make cookies.˝ -We didn't have time. I was busy working so that we could relax for a while and kinda forgot about Christmas.

Shit I didn't even buy Pepe a present.

˝Let's grab some breakfast, 'kay?˝ - I need to fx this. Hope he didn't notice.

The purple cat nodded and tapped behind me to the kitchen. It was furnished in warm wood with a big living room attached to it. A fireplace, two comfy couches and books strewn everywhere.

I still have to finish decorating this place. Sighing I made some eggs, toast and coffee.

˝Here Pepeee˝ - I sang to him.

˝Let's go to the guild later˝- he said nonchalantly and I almost dropped the plate.

˝Uhh why?˝

He rolled his eyes ˝Thorrrrrrrrrrrianna it's Christmas eve let's go celebrate with them˝

˝Sorry for forgetting. I didn't have the time and I wanted to get as much money as I˝

˝Hey sthop that! I know you were busting your ass of for his. OUR home. But we have friends and I dare to say it, a family now. Let's go see them˝

˝Wow you didn't want to give them a chance and now..˝

˝Hey there were friendly?˝ - he stuffed his face with toast to stop talking and I chuckled. A certain cat lady was responsible for this.

˝Okay let's go! Finish eating I'm going to shower and...˝

˝..be pretty for the lads˝ - he smirked. I growled and and spat some lightning at him. ˝Wanna change hairstyle? I could make you a great afro?˝

Pepe shook his head and eat frantically. Good. That cat will be the death of me.

_But you want to.._

Want to what? Shower? Yes please.

_Be pretty._

Shut up.

**at the Fairy Tail guild**

˝Natsu higher!˝- Lucy yelled at the fire dragon slayer as they were putting garlands all over the guild main room. Fluffy and colorful, Juvia and Grey were making ice cycles and snowflakes. I saw Laxus putting lights on the big tree in the middle. They flickered around the many candy canes, sparkly bubbles and various decorations. The whole guild smelled like ginger and honey.

I hope Lisanna and Erza are baking cookies. Mirajane was hopping from place to place and smiling to herself. She held small leafs in her hands and giggled.

Wait. I looked closer and saw Mistletoe. Fuuuuck. That's why she's grinning so madly.

I shook my head and entered the busy room, it looked like everyone had a role even the master! He was with Freed setting up „booby traps" filled with candy or snow.

Everyone was so happy.

˝Pepe?˝- I turned to him but he was gone.

Where the hell did he go?

˝Boo!˝- I shrieked as a tiki doll appeared in front of me. Pepe. He was decorated with sparkly green garlands and a santa hat. ˝Come! Come!˝- came his voice and ushered me to follow him.

Oh why not.

I followed the spinning tiki doll and found the rest, Papa,Popo, Pipi and Pupu looking similar and dancing/flying around the place.

˝Why so gloom?˝- a familiar voice whispered in my ear and I turned hastily to see a grinning Bixlow, without his visor. He was in his usual attire but a fluffy santa hat sat on his head.

His eyes sparkled.

˝You seem happy as ever˝ -I replied.

˝IT'S CHRISTMAS! Everyone gets crazy around here˝

˝Can you help me?˝- my voice came out like a whisper and he frowned

˝What's wrong?! Are you alright? Did something happen?˝

I rolled my eyes ˝No, mother I'm fine˝

˝Phew sorry for caring˝- I blushed at the comment and saw him grin in response ˝Tell me˝

˝I don't have presents cause...˝

˝You've beend working, I know. So I uhm..˝- he looked uneasy ˝I bought some for you˝

I gaped at him and jumped to hug him ˝Bixlow you are a lifesaver!˝

He grinned and pulled me a step back ˝Good and now you pay me back˝

˝Huh?˝

˝Look up˝- I did as he said and chuckled. A mistletoe was above us. How fitting. I glared at his tiki dolls as they fled away giggling.

˝Hmm Bixlow come I need to tell you something˝

˝Hmm?˝ - he lowered his head and I kissed him softly on the lips.

Cheers and whistles came from the guild member and I blushed in his arms. Damn him for being so comforting and good.

˝Hey Bix?˝

˝Yeah?˝- his voice came husky

˝Want me to tell you some more?˝

˝Hell yeah!˝- he leaned and we kissed again completely unfazed by the guilds shouts and awws.


End file.
